Evolution Of The Daleks
by Jerry Hensley
Summary: The 6th Doctors meet his greatest enemy for one more round and becomes one with them.


Evolution of The Daleks

by

Jerry Hensley

The TARDIS materialized in what appeared to be a desert. In the distance, a familiar figure sped toward them with glee.

As the door opened, Peri walked out and looked around. Behind them was a large barren mountain. In front, nothing but varying sizes of rock. A body of a creature with two heads lay decomposing about a hundred yards to the right of them. Around them, a fine mist of dust blew.

The Doctor stepped out, locking the door, dropping the key in one of his multi-colored pockets.

"Any idea where we are Doctor?" Peri asked, squinting into the sun looking for a different landscape in the horizon.

"Well not really, no."

"I thought you said you knew how to control this thing," Peri said, pointing to the TARDIS. "Honestly, I could do a better job unconscious."

"The directional stabilizer and other components of the navigational system are not functioning properly. My last regeneration didn't believe in maintenance. He just wanted to go and go with no thought of consequence."

Peri saw the sun bounce off something metallic directly in front of her. She pointed

" what is that Doctor?"

He looked where she pointed. A seated figure moved with lightning speed toward them "No, it couldn't be him," he said.

"Who?" Peri asked squinting.

"An old adversary of mine with the disposition of a rabid dog."

"Hello Doctor," an old familiar voice said.

"Davros! I thought I smelled something foul."

Davros' chair was propelled by a tiny jet projecting from the back of it. The control panel on the front had been replaced with a small television/monitor and speaker. He flipped a small switch and spoke into the screen. "The Doctor and his companion have arrived in Sector 4-D. Our ETA is seven and one half minutes."

The Doctor slapped Davros on the back. "So Davros, what's new? What's shaking? Still trying for that world domination thing?"

"I never thought it would come to this, but I need your help, Doctor."

"Why should I help you?" He asked incredulously.

"If you'll follow me, I'll tell you." Davros did a 180 degree turn, and the Doctor and Peri had to run to keep up with him.

They didn't see the Dalek appear and zap the TARDIS, which quickly disappeared.

"Not long after your last visit, the Daleks began to evolve," Davros started, keeping an eye on the time clock at the base of the monitor. "It started after your explosion went off in my lab. It was a reaction between the chemical compounds in the explosion and their carbon base atoms. They have become intelligent, thinking creatures."

"And they now have no need for you," the Doctor said with an ironic laugh.

Davros stopped, turned to the Doctor with a glare, "how did you know that?"

"Why else would you need our help? The babies don't need their daddy, and you've got your feelings hurt, you poor thing." The Time Lord stuck out his bottom lip in a mock pout, quickly turning to curiosity. "What's with the new chair?" he asked, referring to Davros' wheelchair.

"The Daleks did it," Davros replied, a hint of disgust in his voice. "They wanted me to become as advanced as they were. But they realized there was only so much they could do. I now have the complete use of my hands, but my legs could not be reconstructed as to be useable. And I, Davros, the greatest scientific mind this world has ever known, has become a slave for the Daleks."

The Doctor suppressed a laugh.

As they chased behind Davros, they missed the arrival of three Daleks moving toward the TARDIS.

T first thing the Doctor noticed was how the appearance of the Daleks had changed. Instead of the eyestalks, they had small metallic eyes encircling the top third of their body: their guns the middle third.

"Doctor, how nice to see you again," a shiny all-white Dalek said. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"My, my Davros, haven't you programmed them to be proper." He mused to himself that although their voice had lost its metal quality, it still remained a monotone. "What do you want with us," Peri asked, taking a determined stance the Doctor recognized. "You have to forgive my companion, she lacks the fine art of communication."

She spun around and gave an angry glare to the Doctor. "What I don't understand is why you're being social with the tin cans Doctor."

"What we want, Ms. Brown, is to join with the Doctor. Here is the plan. I am the God Dalek. I was so chosen because I am the strongest and most intelligent."

"You forgot most handsome and because you work and play well with others." The Doctor added.

The Dalek ignored the comment and continued. "I will become one with you, Doctor. We believe that with your knowledge of time travel and our ability of negotiation, we could enforce Dalek Rule on the universe."

"Oh well, is that all you want?" The Doctor asked, producing a pen from a multicolored pocket, a gleam in his eye. "Where do I sign?"

"Ahh yes, Doctor, we had forgotten your irreverent sense of humor."

The Time Lord spun around and addressed Davros. "I thought I had heard all of your schemes, but this is new. You never run out of ideas," he paused, then added, "much like myself in that respect."

"What if I refuse?" he asked. "Which is exactly what I intend to do. I'm just curious what you intend to use as leverage to get me join you."

"What we intend to use Doctor," God Dalek said, "is the TARDIS."

The Doctor produced the key from a pocket. "I have the only key."

God Dalek moved swiftly past the three of them. "Davros, show the Doctor what is beside the transference chambers". Seconds later, Davros produced the TARDIS, reduced to no more than two inches. "I don't believe the key will fit. And I'm quite sure you couldn't get in even if it did."

Davros, who had moved to the other side of the lab, began turning on the machine God Dalek had called the "transference chamber." To Peri, it looked like two giant aquarium turned on end. They were hooked together across the top with an assortment of wires which attached to a reddish-silver cable.

"After you and I are joined, what is left of you will be returned to Gallifrey." The God Dalek's voice changed slightly, with finality. "This deal has been struck with the Time Lords. They have agreed because you have been thorn in their side for too long."

"And in return," the Doctor said, growing angry, "the Time Lords will continue their tradition of leaving everything alone, including you so you can continue your single minded insanity."

"What about Peri?"

"The Time Lords have promised she would be returned to her own time."

"The Time Lords have promised?" The Doctor laughed. He laughed harder and harder, shaking uncontrollably. He bent over, putting his hands on his legs for support. After almost a minute, the laughter began to die off a little, and the Doctor got himself a bit under control. "I wouldn't believe the Time Lords," he said, straightening up, "if they said the sun would come up yesterday."

"Okay, Doctor, if we are finished with our humorous banter, we can proceed."

"Can they really do what they say?" Peri asked, attempting to run to the Doctor. Davros stopped her with a surprisingly strong hand.

"It would appear they believe so."

The Doctor and the God Dalek were each placed in a chamber, the Dalek lowering himself to the floor to complete the circuit.

Blue sparks flew back and forth as the Doctor began to scream: his voice combining with the screams of each earlier Doctor.

After it was over, the Doctor sat up and said in a voice closer to the God Dalek than his own, "take the female away."

"No!" Peri screamed, coming out of her near catatonic state. She turned to run down the nearest corridor. Behind and around her, she saw Daleks stationed 5 feet apart. Peri realized after she saw them, that everything had been planned.

"Oh, Doctor," sobbing, as she collapsed on the floor, "you weren't strong enough to resist."

The Dalek/Doctor stood. "Maybe, Ms. Brown," it said, "maybe I didn't want to resist. Maybe I'm tired of traveling in an unprogrammable time machine. And maybe I saw this as my chance to seek revenge on the Time Lords who exiled me from my home."

The Daleks had Peri surrounded by this time, they opened to allow her to walk down the only unlit corridor.

"Your captors will escort you to your new home until I can decide what to do with you," the Doctor said, and laughed. Peri had never heard anything so cold as that laugh in her life.

"The first thing I will need to do is reprogram the Dalek brain," the Dalek/Doctor said., as he moved to the master control unit.

The Dalek next to him began to protest. "Sir, everything is ready."

The Doctor turned to face him, a sudden flash of anger in his voice. "It was decided to join with the Doctor because of his familiarity and expertise with time travel. I am the ruler of the Daleks and I tell you I am taking advantage of that knowledge." The Doctor begins moving to the main control panel. He begins quickly pushing buttons.

"Okay, by transferring the . . ." he begins mumbling to himself as his hands move nimbly across the panel.

The Dalek beside him watched excitedly.

Quickly, he was done. The TARDIS, now full size, rapidly filled with Daleks, leaving for their first conquest.

Peri awoke to find herself groggy and confused. She was lying on a mat on the floor of a gold colored room with no windows and a door that angled to one side. As she came back to herself more and more, she remembered with horrifying clarity what had happened to the Time Lord.

"Oh Doctor," she cried softly, as she propped herself up against the oddly-shaped door. She had no thoughts about what would befall her, or even how quickly. She felt sorry for the Doctor because his ego had not let him accept that he could be beaten until it was too late.

The door open, spilling Peri to the floor. Above her stood the Doctor.

"Don't just lie around all day Peri. We have other planets to visit you know."

". . Doc . .tor" Peri spoke brokenly, not trusting her eyes.

"Who else would it be?" the Time Lord asked, turning around. "Who else could carry himself with this much style?"

"How did you get away?"

"Away from what?" The Doctor paused, "oh yeah, my performance at the transference chamber?"

"Oh Peri, Peri, Peri, that was simple acting. Just one of my many talents."

The two walked out of the cell and down the corridor towards the TARDIS.

"I reprogrammed the Daleks. They believed they had been beaten before the invasion even started. They simply shut down, because in their mind, they had fought a long battle and lost."

"What about Davros?" she asked?

"As it happened, the Daleks controls also control his. He's probably sitting alone in a corner even now."

As he opened the TARDIS door, Peri asked. "Where are we going to now, Doctor?'

Following her in, he replied, "Somewhere peaceful. The eighth planet of Samorian 3 advertises itself as a holiday planet." Moving to the controls in the center of the room, he began pushing buttons and flipping levers rather quickly. "Swimming, cricket, Venusian karate. It might also give me a chance to work on my tan."

Peri heard the familiar grinding noise as the TARDIS disappeared.

"I could do with a bit of a holiday," she said. "Who knows, maybe we'll even land where you say we will for a change."

"Oh Peri, you do say the sweetest things."

END


End file.
